


I Like His Face

by endlessnightlock (Endlessnightlock)



Series: One Night Stands (aka One-Shot Collection) [19]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gloss and Marvel are himbos, Jo is every drunk girl in the bathroom talking to the other girls, Language, Pining/Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnightlock/pseuds/endlessnightlock
Summary: From a prompt courtesy of Oakfarmer. Katniss has a thing for watching Peeta. She likes his face- likes it a lot, actually. Cross-posted from Tumblr.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: One Night Stands (aka One-Shot Collection) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001196
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	I Like His Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oakfarmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakfarmer/gifts).



I watch, transfixed, as Peeta raises his red plastic cup. He pauses before the rim makes its way to his lips, already parted in anticipation of what’s inside.

I wonder what he’s drinking? Peeta’s not one of those boys in our class who’s known as a big partier. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s just cola.

Instead of taking a drink, he pauses with the rim just inches from his lips, his eyes crinkling up in the corners in that way they do when he thinks something is funny before he laughs at whatever Delly Cartwright is saying to him. 

Peeta is fair, and his cheeks have a flush to them- whether it’s from the heat in the room or his laughter, or something else I’m entirely oblivious to, I don’t know. I can’t help wondering what he’s thinking right now.

I find myself licking my lips when he finally does take that drink as if whatever he has in that cup is going into my mouth instead of his. 

I wonder what Peeta’s kiss would taste like after drinking something sweet? I bet it’s delicious. I hate beer, but I’d probably kiss him even if he swallowed a big mouthful of that. 

Sighing, I force myself to look away from him when his eyes flit to mine the way they do sometimes when he catches me looking at him. He blinks hard before glancing away again. Delly is looking at me too, but she doesn’t turn away from looking my way so soon. Instead, she gives me a friendly wave, which I pretend not to notice.

How embarrassing.

I spend way too much time staring at Peeta Mellark. It’s something my friends never stop teasing me about doing. I’m trying to be less obvious about watching him, but it’s hard when he’s so cute and nice to boot. He’s so nice! I really can’t help my attraction to him when most of the other guys our age are complete dicks.

Trying to shake off the stupor I’d fallen into, I remind myself to forget about Peeta (fat chance) and go looking for something to drink instead. 

It’s warm in here tonight, and Cato Haskins’s house is packed wall to wall with what I’m thinking has to be ninety-five percent of our junior class, all here to celebrate the last day of school. I’m thirsty, whether it’s just a secondhand urge from watching Peeta or not. Several people have let me know that the keg is out back, but I’d just as soon have some water, especially with this crowd.

I’d just as soon not be here at all, but Jo dragged me out tonight- said I’m too young to wither away at home or something stupid like that. Huh- I guess I’ll just hang out and pine away like a loser instead.

Speaking of Jo- I haven’t seen her since we got here an hour or so ago. Wherever she’s at, she’d better show up soon, or I’m out of here. She can find her own ride home since this wasn’t my idea in the first place.

“Katniss!” I hear her voice over the din of conversation and music.

Standing on my tiptoes, because I’m so much freaking shorter than almost everyone else here, I spot Jo sitting on the island in the kitchen, surrounded by a few guys from the baseball team. Shaking my head, I make my way towards her, elbowing my way through the crowd and scowling at people until they let me through. 

“Hey, you!” Jo says, leaping off the counter, throwing her arms around me. When she pulls back, I notice her eyes are glassy. I smell real alcohol, not beer, on her breath. Someone’s been into the hard stuff, I see- things could get interesting.

“Are you alright?” I ask, edging between Marvel and Gloss.

“Yes. Hell yes,” Jo says, swaying a little on her feet before stumbling back until her back hits the counter, laughing the whole time. 

It’s a good thing those heels she wore are gone because she probably would’ve fallen flat on her ass if she’d tried to walk in them with the polished tiles on the kitchen floor. How’s she this shit-faced already?

“What’cha been doing?” Jo puts her hand on my shoulder when I step close like she’s trying to keep herself from tottering on her feet.

I roll my eyes at her, shaking off her arm. “Just hanging out. Why- were you looking for me?”

“Not really,” she says. “The boys here have been keeping me company. Providing beverages. Besides, I know you’ve just been standing around, creeping on Blondie or whatever, haven’t you?” Jo breaks off, cackling to herself like she’s said the funniest thing ever. 

_Oh shit._

“Don’t even fucking deny it.”

“Who’s Blondie?” Gloss asks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him elbow Marvel, smirking. 

Oh no; hell, no- actually.

I whip my head around and level my evilest stare at both of them. Gloss is blond, and I don’t want him getting the wrong idea here. “Nobody! Especially not you, dumbass.”

“Ouch. Harsh man.”

I cringe- that might have been a bit harsh, even from me, but panic is beginning to creep in, and that makes me even less prone to saying nice things to boys I don’t like.

“It’s Peeta,” Jo says breezily and much, _much_ too loudly. 

I’m rendered speechless in the wake of her revelation. 

My humiliating secret is out, and out to two of the biggest douche-bags in school, I might add. 

The floor needs to open up and swallow me, but first of all:

_I am going. To. Fucking. Murder. Her._

LIke she’s not already a dead woman, Jo goes on, waving her arms at Gloss and Marvel while those jerks eagerly hang on her every word. “Oh, you know, Katniss is always just _sittin’_ around, _sighing_ , saying things like “I like his face” or “Peeta’s so cute, isn’t he?” to Madge and me.”

For the record, I have never said either of those things. Not exactly.

“But she won’t talk to him. Weak,” Jo points her finger at me, smirking. “You are _weak_ , Katniss Everdeen.”

I’m not a violent person, but I will admit to a red, anger-induced shimmer forming in front of my eyes. I blindly grab Jo’s shoulders and give her a quick shake. “Shut up!” I seethe, squeezing so hard she’s likely to have bruises later. I can’t find it in myself to care.

“Why won’t you just talk to him, though, brainless?” Jo mutters as she shrugs my hands off. 

Her tone has rapidly shifted to something resembling solemnity- in the way that only very intoxicated friends can do. “You’re _fantastic_ ; you deserve him. I love you so, so much, Katniss, that I almost hate you. Like my sister. You’re just like my sister.”

“You don’t have a sister,” I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. I’m starting to get a headache- stress-induced, I’m sure.

“No, but you’re my sister by another mother, and you deserve to be happy.”

“Wait, you’re talking about Mellark?” Marvel asks, interrupting our conversation like he’s just snapped back into the real world from some mental excursion where he was doing reps on the weight bench or thinking about where his next beer was coming from.

“Pretty sure _Mellark_ is the only one with the name Peeta,” Jo says. She giggles. “Bread- he’s named after bread. Peeta. Peeta-bread. It’s funny!” she sobers up momentarily. “It’s so, so funny, Katniss. Katniss, I love you so much. Peeta. _Peeta_ _bread_.”

_I’m going to sew her lips shut so she can never repeat Peeta’s name; I swear to god._

Gloss barks out a laugh, sounding incredulous. “ _Mellark_. If you’re talking about Mellark, that guy’s had a fuckin’ hardon for her forever. It’s like, it’s the most obvious thing. How do you not know that?” he asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “He stares at you all the time. We all give him shit about it.”

“Oh shit, you’re right, man!” Marvel says, slapping Gloss on the back before turning to me. “This is like, this is like some matchmaking shit or some shit.”

I’m in the presence of some true thespians, let me tell you.

“Katniss, there he is!” Jo says, her eyes focusing on a point behind me, directly over my shoulder. This time her hands land on my shoulders. “He must’ve heard us talking about him. Now’s your chance!”

I’m too mortified to turn around and look. 

_Please don’t let it be Peeta... please don’t let it be Peeta..._

When I hear Peeta’s voice answer, I close my eyes- it sounds like he’s not more than a foot behind me, and he seems confused.

“I’ve got to go,” I say, shoving Jo’s arms off me. 

I have to get out of here.

Before I can make my escape, I feel a large, warm hand wrap around mine. In disbelief, I squeeze it before turning on my heel to stare up at Peeta. There’s a hopeful look in his eyes. 

And just like that, I realize what Gloss and Marvel said. 

He likes me- Peeta _likes_ me.

“Is it true?” he asks, his eyes steady on my face. 

The rest of the group, including my former friend (okay, we all know I’m going to let what Jo said slide because, well, because Peeta _likes_ me) and two dumb, onlooking boys (okay, I have to let Gloss and Marvel off the hook too, because they were the ones who let me know he _likes_ me), fade into the background. I can’t speak, I can barely breathe, but I can nod- so I nod.

The smile that breaks across Peeta’s face is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. 

And when he leans in and kisses me, while Jo and Gloss and Marvel whoop excitedly, I find out those meandering thoughts I had earlier were right. 

Peeta was drinking soda- cherry coke, I think. He tastes fantastic. So good we take a long time sampling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
